DuckTales: Remastered/Transcript
Scene: The Moon (Scrooge, Gyro and Fenton Crackshell goes along the Spaceship to travel the moon. The Spaceship door opens.) Fenton: Gosh, Mr. McDuck. I've never been to the moon before. Scrooge: Well, when it comes to space cadets, Fenton, you're a natural. Now, Gyro, why in the blazes are we chewing this awful blue buck? Gyro: Why, that's Oxy-chew, Mister McDuck. It's my latest invention; oxygen-flavored taffy. Five good chews and you can breathe on the lunar surface without a space suit. Oh, and it tastes great, too! Scrooge: That, Gyro, is a matter of opinion. Now, which way to the Green Cheese? Fenton: Whaddaya mean? Isn't it all around us? Scrooge: Eh? How do you figure? Fenton: Well, everybody knows the whole moon's made of green cheese - well that's what my dear mama said. Scrooge: And it'd take a feather brain like you to believe her. Sometimes I don't know what i'm gonna - Wait - what's that? (The Giant Spaceship appears, along the Scrooge, Gyro and Fenton.) Fenton: Look! Here's someone who can give us directions. Hello? (The Spaceship gets abducts Fenton.) Fenton: Mr. McDuck! HEEEEEEEEELP!!! (The Spaceship leaves along with Fenton's abducted.) Gyro: Oh no! We've got to save him! Scrooge: Do we really? Gyro: We do if you want to find that treasure of yours, Mr. McDuck. Fenton was carrying the Gizmoduck suit. That's the only thing we've got powerful enough to break into the Moon Vault. Scrooge: All right, fine. Stay here and guard the supplies while I look for that bumbling bookkeeper. (Scrooge leaves Gyro to stay the Spaceship. The Spaceship comes to step on the moon.) Scrooge: Why, that looks like the same spaceship that took off with Fenton. Well. I guess this means I'm invited on board. (Scrooge enters the Giant Spaceship. Scrooge finds a piece of Gizmoduck's suit as closed doors.) Scrooge: Blast me bagpipes! A piece of Gizmoduck's suit. If only I had a way to open this door. (Scrooge finds Fenton trapped along with rats. Scrooge reach the Switch and releases Fenton.) Scrooge: Fenton! Get down from there. And stop embarrasing yourself! Fenton: Mr. McDuck! Thank goodness you're here. I think those aliens wanted to suck out my brain and make an army of Fenton clones! Scrooge: Bah! They'd soon learn that one of you is one too many. Now, help me find the security override so we can get to your Gizmoduck suit. Fenton: You mean this? Computer Voice: Security system disengaged. Scrooge: Fenton! You're a genius! Fenton: Gee, Mr. McDuck! Do ya mean it? (Fenton brokes the Gravity Control. Scrooge and Fenton floats as gravity.) Fenton: Oops! Computer Voice: Warning. Damage report. Artificial gravity system is offline. Scrooge: Fenton, you're a nincompoop! You broke the gravity controls! Fenton: Not to worry -- I'll have it fixed in a jiffy. I've got a level-three certificate of technology from Happy Ducky University, ya know. Scrooge: Oh no, you don't. You'll probably slam into the self-destruct button, too. I'll get us out of this. (Scrooge floats to pushes a three switchs and the gravity is off.) Computer Voice: Gravity system restored. All system normal. Fenton: Nice work, Mr. McDuck. Now let's go get my Gizmoduck suit. Scrooge: Not so fast, dunderhead. You go wait with Gyro! I'll find the Gizmoduck suit meself. (Fenton walks back to Gyro and Spaceship. Scrooge finds the Gizmoduck's helmet.) Scrooge: It's Gizmoduck's helmet. If I dinnae know better, I'd swear Fenton actually gets smarter when he wears this thing. Maybe I'm a wee bit too hard on the lad. Now, only two more parts to find and we can break into that Moon Vault. (Scrooge finds the Gizmoduck's armored suit.) Scrooge: Looks like i've found Gizmoduck's armored suit. It's a good thing Gyro rigged up the hyperspace pocket for me to carry things around in. Now, just one more part to find a I can get off this flying monstrosity. (Scrooges find the Gizmoduck's wheel.) Scrooge: Gizmoduck's wheel. I've always wondered what Gyro was thinkin' when he designed this thing; who fights crime with a unicycle? Now that I've got all three parts, I can head back to Fenton and Gyro. I hope it's not too late! (Scrooge McDuck goes out to Giant Spaceship. Scrooges finds Fenton and Gyro.) Scrooge: We're in luck. I managed to find all of Gizmoduck's suit. Fenton: Oh boy! Now we can blast into the treasure vault. Scrooge: Just a moment, Fenton. Gyro, I...uh, I think I left my favorite two-dollar bill under the back seat. Would you mind getting it for me? Gyro: Sure thing, Mr. McDuck. (Gyro enter the spaceship find two-dollar bill, the door closes.) Fenton: Gee boss, why'd you send Gyro back onto the ship? Scrooge: So he doesn't find out you're Gizmoduck when you put on that suit, you dunderhead. Fenton: But there are only three of us here, sir. Won't he figure it out anyway when Gizmoduck appears and I've mysteroius vanished? Scrooge: I wouldnae worry about that. Gyro may be a brillant inventor, but his deductive reasoning skills are bout as good as yours. Fenton: Oh... Hey! Scrooge: Would you just get on with it? Say your secret code word and activate that confounded contraption! Fenton: Code word? Gee, I can't remember it. Oh, blathering blatherskite, I'm useless. (The Suit box opens the Gizmoduck's pieces. Fenton is turning a Gizmoduck.) Gizmoduck: I mean, I'm useful to the extreme! Point me towards the offending blockade so that I might deal justice upon it. Scrooge: Cut the dramatics, would ya, and follow me. (Gizmoduck and Scrooge walks off around the moon. Gyro find the two-dollar bill appears as gone.) Gyro: Mr. McDuck? Fenton? Gizmoduck? They're gone. And all I could find was this two millon dollar bill. Oh well, Back under the seat it goes. (Gyro enter the spaceship with the Two-dollar bills and close the door. Scrooge and Gizmoduck finds a path in the Moon.) Scrooge: This is the place. Gyro's calculations said that the Green Chesse of Longevity lies just beyond this door. Gizmoduck: Step asied citizen, whilist I blast the door asunder. (Gizmoduck using rocket missiles and destroy the path as Moon's hole.) Gizmoduck: How was that Mr. Mc-- I mean... The past is clear, good sir! Scrooge: Good work, Gizmoduck. Now-- (The Beagle Boys enters the hole of the moon. Flintheart Glomgold meets Scrooge McDuck and Gizmoduck.) Scrooge: Aaaah! Flintheart Glomgold! What are you doin' here, you pernicious pilferer? Glomgold: Why, same as you, Scroogey. Triying to corner a new segment of the dairy market. Ha ha ha ha. Scrooge: Why, you-- How did you find out about the Green Cheese? Glomgold: Wouldn't you like to know? But thanks for savin' me trouble of blasting through that door on my own. (Glomgold running off.) Gizmoduck: I'll stop him, Mr. McDuck! Hait evil-doer! (Gizmoduck chases Glomgold, and Scrooge leave alone.) Scrooge: No, Gizmoduck! I need you to help me deal wth the-- ...Beagle Boys. Bah. (Scrooge McDuck enters the hole of the moon. Scrooge finds the Green Cheese.) Scrooge: '''Mirth and be merry, I made it here first. (But the Rat eats the Green Cheese.) '''Scrooge: No, not the Cheese! Anything but that! (After the eating the Green Cheese, that's growning as Giant Moon Rat.) Scrooge: Great Scoot! I thought that stuff was supposed to be an anti-aging culture, not an instant grouth fungus! (Scrooge and Giant Moon Rat fights. Scrooge defeat Giant Moon Rat. Giant Moon Rat spits the Green Cheese and back the normal rat and runs off.) Scrooge: Giant Moon Rat or no Giant Moon Rat, nothing's gonna keep this duck from that green cheese, and all the green it's gonna make me. (Scrooges collects a Green Cheese.) Category:Scripts